


Broadway

by spaceorphan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's 27th anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2015 Klaine Advent Prompt: Broadway. I liked this one, so I brought it over.

November 2041

“Kuu-urt, oh god, oh Ku-, shi-fu-ku, god, your mouth, god, why have we not done it this way in a long time, god Kurrr…”

buzz-buzz, buzz-buzz, buzz-buzz

“Ignore it. No, Kurt, ignore it, nooo.”

“It’s a text from Rachel.”

“Which I’m sure is important right now.”

“It’s a link to a gossip blog.”

“She sends you, like, ten of those a day.”

“Hold on, I want to read this one.”

“Oh, fine, attend to your mistress instead of your husband of twenty-seven years…”

“ _Which Broadway Super Couple might be headed for splitsville?_ ”

“Rachel and Jesse! Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka! April Rhodes and her fifth husband, who’s, like, forty years younger and a back up dancer in her show and totally married her to break into the biz!”

“No. Stop. It’s about us. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson’s seemingly perfect marriage might actually be on the rocks.”

“Yes, I’m definitely contemplating divorcing you right now. I’m sure I can claim neglect.”

“ _…couple has been seen fighting every night…_ ”

“Only in the play we’re doing together this season. What happened to responsible journalism?.”

“ _…there are reports of a lack of sexual compatibility…_ ”

“Well, my _dick_ disagrees with that one.”

“ _…and one half of the pair has been constantly seen in the company of and rumored to be romantically linked to Broadway Legend…_ ”

“Please tell me you aren’t paying the five bucks to read the rest of the article.”

“I want to know who it is!”

“Kurt! Ku-uuurr! Kurt, I need you. My dick needs you. We have to rekindle our loooove. If not for us but for the fans. Kuuurrt.”

“Keep yourself going, old man, while I read this. I want to know if it’s that new guy from the from the Aladdin revival, the one you said you wouldn’t be opposed to having a—oh shit. … _and one half of the pair has been constantly seen in the company of and rumored to be romantically linked to Broadway Legend…Rachel Berry._ ”

“…”

“Blaine, stop laughing, it’s not funny. It’s not that funny. Blaine, c’mon. Blaaaaine.”

**Ignored Message from The Diva Queen:** Kurt, check this out, they called me a Broadway Legend!!! Can you believe it!! I’m a LEGEND!! :) :) :)  <3 <3 <3 Oh, and happy anniversary to you and Blaine!! xoxoxo


End file.
